


Fight for me.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 (October) [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, ColdFlash Week 2018, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2018 - Day 3: Arrenged Marriage.Barry Allen was the omega son of the Alpha leader of their pack, one of the biggest in Central City and his father asks him to marry the Alpha of a rival pack to finish their war.





	Fight for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm here again! :D  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction <3  
> English isn't my first language so please, be kind.

Nowadays to be a werewolf wasn’t strange at all. Humankind had evolved and all kind of different species lived together, sharing the world. There were humans, werewolves, vampires, fairies, gnomes and a lot of magic creatures, and all of them lived in peace. Or well, most of them. Demons weren’t very pacific, but at least they hadn’t caused the end of the world. Yet.

All of them had their own tradition and laws, but for the sake of balance there were common rules that everyone had to follow.

For example, the vampires could feed from a willing human, but if said vampire had some problem or was starving, could eat first, ask later and compensate the human if needed. But a vampire could never dry a human off, nor a human could kill a vampire.

The werewolves could kill each other if there was a challenge set, but a werewolf couldn’t harm a human, nor a human could harm a werewolf.

Barry Allen was the omega son of the Alpha leader of their pack. One of the biggest in Central City.

For him it was a problem because a lot of alphas were always proposing him, but none of them really knew Barry and he didn’t know what to do because his mother, an omega, died years ago, before anyone knew he was an omega too. So Barry kept rejecting them and Henry never said anything because he wanted his son to find love by himself.

That’s why the day the Alpha went home after a meeting with the leader of a rival pack he was angry, sad and tired.

“Barry, can we talk, son?” The omega nodded and woke up from his bed to follow his father to the living room. “You know how we’ve been in war with Snart’s pack since a lot of years ago, right?”  Barry nodded again but didn’t say anything yet. “Today I had a talk with their Alpha and he said he was willing to declare peace between our packs if I give you to him to marry and mate.” When the young one heard that words, his face turned to absolutely horror and fear. “Hey, slugger, it’s okay if you don’t want to.” The Alpha said. “I told him that I have to think about it, but it’s your decision to make, not mine, alright?”

Barry kept silence for a few minutes, closed his eyes and braced himself. He didn’t want to mate that Alpha, he didn’t even know him, but the few times they were together in the same place the man just kept looking at him. But if he married that werewolf then would be peace again and he wanted to know what that felt like.

“It is… It is okay if I give you an answer tomorrow?” The boy asked his father. “I need to think about it.”

“Of course, slugger.”

Barry barely slept that night. He was too worried, too sad and too nervous to relax and by the time he could fell asleep his alarm awoke him.

When he talked to his father that morning, the omega told him that it was okay to take the deal and then he went to Jitters. His best friend was there waiting for him when Barry arrived because last night the omega sent him a message to meet there.

When the boy spotted him he went straight to where he was sitting and sat beside him. Then he hugged the alpha and started sobbing.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”  He stroked his back slowly. “You look pretty upset.”

“In a few days I’m gonna be married to your Alpha.” Barry cried. “Eobard is gonna be my fucking mate.” He shook his head without letting his friend go. “I don’t want to marry him, Len, he’s too creepy.”

Leonard and Barry were friends since they were pups and even went to the same school. In high school, though, they kept their relationship in secret because they started to understand what happened between their packs.

Of course, that didn’t keep them far from each other and they grow up together and became best friends. Once, even, Henry saw them walking and talking in the street, but he just smiled and pretended that he hadn’t seen anything.

Now Barry needed some comfort and the only one who could give it to him was Snart.

“Ask for it, Barry.” He whispered. “Ask me to do it and I’ll do it without blinking.”

“Please, Len, challenge him.” The omega begged. “Fight for me.” He cleaned his cheeks of tears and looked at the other man in the eyes. “I don’t want to marry him because I want to be with you.” He said. “I want to mate you and I want to carry your pups, so please, win this fight for me, even if you just want me as a friend.”

“Barry, dear, I was in love with you since the first time I saw you.” The alpha stroked his cheek. “Even if I didn’t know it was love until we were teenagers, I’ve always been in love with you.”

*****

That evening Barry had to meet Eobard. They would have a meeting with a lot of people with them, some Snart and some Allen, so they could make the wedding official.

The omega was nervous, of course, because he didn’t actually want to be there and because he knew Leonard would fight the Alpha to death. He hoped Leonard won that fight because the other option didn’t seem very happy for him.

Yes, Barry had asked the alpha to fight for him, but that didn’t mean that Leonard would win. There would be always the chance that Eobard killed his best friend instead the other way round and the boy was worried.

Leonard, on the other hand, was pretty confident of himself. He wasn’t just younger than the actual Alpha, but stronger and smarter too, and he was sure that Eobard was a fucking coward that would hide instead of fight if he could.

That’s why he waited until there were a lot of people to do his move. With so many witnesses Eobard would have to fight or he would lose the trust of his own pack and Henry would have to take back the offer of peace because he wouldn’t let his own son to mate with an unworthy alpha.

“Eobard!” Leonard yelled and everyone turned their heads to look at him. “I challenge you to death to take back the leadership you took away from my father!” He raised his head proudly to show he was not afraid. “And if I win, I’ll take Barry Allen as my mate, too.”

“Are you crazy?!” The Alpha growled and glared at him. “Shut the fucking up and go away or I’ll kill you.”

People started to whisper and when the omega’s father looked at him, Barry just nodded and crossed his arms. Henry mimicked his son and talked with steel in his voice.

“You’ve been challenged, Eobard.” The Alpha said. “You must accept to fight and show me I didn’t make a mistake when I made the deal with you.”

The blond tensed and frowned. It was obvious for everyone that he didn’t want to fight and that he was afraid. Just for that, the people of both packs wouldn’t accept the man to go away without face the consequences.

A good Alpha cared about his family, was strong and smart and never refused a challenge. A good Alpha wasn’t afraid of lose because if another one won, the pack would be better taken care of. A good Alpha didn’t use his position of power to get everything them wanted and forget about the problems their pack had.

Instead of fight, though, the Alpha tried to run, but he wasn’t fast enough and soon he was dead, not just by Leonard’s hand but all his pack. Barry smiled happily and relaxed. Now everything would be okay, he would marry and mate his loved one and both packs wouldn’t fight anymore.

When the wedding’s day arrived a few days later both of them were smiling, and that night they shared their bed for the first time, as they did every night for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work, I hope you liked it <3  
> As always, if you see some mistake please tell me and I'll correct it.  
> See you!


End file.
